


Little Princesses

by ivynights (incantatem)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incantatem/pseuds/ivynights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re treated like royalty, a handsome prince to wait on their every need from the time they were but tiny babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Princesses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: _Nessie/Claire, Princess._

They’re treated like royalty, a handsome prince to wait on their every need from the time they were but tiny babies.

They grow up more or less together too – Jacob won’t stay away from the reservation and Jacob won’t stay away from Renesmee, so sooner or later the two were bound to meet.

When they do, it’s an instant kinship, a bond nothing to do with fur or diamond skin, but one just as binding and probably more understandable.

They’re a class in their own, a ruling class, little princesses meant to be set apart and revered. Their needs attended to, wishes granted, desires fulfilled, and the luxuries Claire doesn’t get to experience living on the rez rather than in the Cullen mansion Nessie transmits with a touch and so they both know it all.

When Claire’s sixteen and Nessie’s fourteen going on thirty something, they truly start to explore.

They want nothing but each other, aside from the whole world, and they know they’ll get it all; after all, they wrapped their princes around their fingers without having to do anything but breathe.


End file.
